This is a multicenter, long term, open-label study of topiramate's safety in patients with inadequately controlled epilepsy. Topiramate, a drug structurally unrelated to currently available anticonvulsant drugs, may be used as single or adjunctive therapy at the discretion of the clinical investigator.